own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia Kazadi
| origin = Warsaw, Poland | genre = Pop, R&B | associated_acts = | occupation = Actress, Singer, Dancer | years_active = | label = | website = }}Patricia "Trish" Tshilanda Kazadi (born 17 March 1988 in Warsaw) is a Polish actress, singer, dancer, and television personality. Parents Kazadi’s mother is from Łuków in Lublin Voivodeship, while her father is from the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Education Kazadi was accepted into the Warsaw University of Technology, where she studied Administration full-time. Unable to complete all the required subjects, she opted for part-time studies at the Warsaw School of Economics. She plays the piano and composes music, and trained in modern dance for two years. She was involved in music, theater, and media from a young age. Kazadi was also a student of the Krzysztof Komeda Second Level School of Popular and Jazz Music in Warsaw. Television * She hosted Everyday English on TVN Lingua (channel ceased broadcasting in 2009). * From 5 September to 14 November 2010, Kazadi participated in Taniec z gwiazdami. She danced with Łukasz Czarnecki and placed fourth. * In 2007 she participated in the second edition of Jak oni śpiewają, placing third. She made guest appearances in later editions, singing with Żora Koroliow (fourth edition) and Maciej Jachowski (fifth edition). On 22 December 2007 Kazadi sang on the holiday edition of the show, titled Jak oni śpiewają? – Jak oni świętują? (singing with Małgorzata Lewińska and Dominika Figurska), and on 30 May 2009 in a special broadcast titled Jak oni śpiewają – Dzień Dziecka (with Karolina Nowakowska, Aleksandra Szwed, and Monika Mrozowska), winning the Polsat Foundation Heart Statuette. In 2009, she participated in the sixth edition and placed fifth among eleven contestants. * Kazadi took part in the Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity final in 2011, offering dinner with her and the opportunity to learn the behind the scene secrets of working at TVN Warsaw. * Since 2011 Kazadi hosts (from the sixth edition) You Can Dance: Po prostu tańcz!, replacing Kinga Rusin. * Since 2013 Kazadi hosts the polish version of X Factor. Music Kazadi has made guest appearances on albums by Mes, Flexxip, Tewu, 2 Cztery 7, Gorzki and O$ki. In July 2010 she recorded and launched two single with DJ Krist Van D – "On tonite" and “Be without you". Own Eurovision Song Contest OESC #13 Patricia participated in the 2nd edition of Polska Piosenka with her song Go crazy. The song won the selection with 66,67% of the votes. As a host, Poland was a direct qualifier. Patricia got the 16th place with 104 points. OESC #18 Patricia along with Matt Pokora replaced Danny Saucedo in Polska Piosenka 3 due to Danny's victory in Aland Sangfestivalen 1. With their song "Wanna feel you now" they won the edition with just two points over the runner up, Margaret Ashton. However in the contest they failed to qualify getting the 10th place. It was the second time Poland failed to qualify. External links *Wikipedia *Twitter *Website *Facebook Page Category:OESC 13 entrants Category:OESC artists of Poland Category:OESC 18 entrants Category:Polska Piosenka winners